Kalistan
The Serene Republic of Kalistan (Kalistan) is a Unitary Republic governed from the Republic's largest city and chief port, Kaliburg. It consists of the Island of Ananto and the Kalistani Mainland, which is organized into 4 States: Suldanor, which is primarily focused on manufacturing, but also produces treacle for the Kalistani Rum industry, Odufaray, which is focused on agriculture of cash crops, Neveras, which has a mixed economy but produces food stuffs and grapes for the Kalistani Wine Industry, and Vrassa, which is landlocked and is focused on extraction mining. System of Government The System of Government in Kalistan is a Unitary Republic, which could be considered semi-democratic. All male citizens are given the right to vote, but land owners possess far more influence in the Government than average citizens, workers or immigrants. Government policy is usually designed to benefit the wealthy and the landed interests, and elections are used primarily to justify the actions of the landed oligarchy. This system has been in place since Kalistan's pre-Republican history. The Government of Kalistan consists of three co-equal branches, each designed to balance the activities of the other: The President of the Republic, or Executive, the National Assembly, or the Legislature, and the Supreme Court of the Republic, or the Judiciary. President of the Republic The President of the Republic is the Chief Executive of Kalistan. He signs all bills passed through the National Assembly into Law, but possesses the power of Veto, pardon, and nomination to various Republican Offices. He also becomes the Commander in Chief during times of war. The President of the Republic has the power to appoint the Government of the Republic. The President is elected by popular vote of all eligible voters in the Republic. National Assembly The National Assembly of the Republic is the legislative body of Kalistan. It consists of 20 deputies elected at large from each state, regardless of population. Only those who own land in excess of 1000 acres are eligible to run for office. The National Assembly originates, debates, and passes all bills. In addition, they are responsible for developing a budget for the Republic and funding various priorities of the President. The National Assembly has the exclusive power of making war. The Government of the Republic, led by the Premier, is appointed by the President from among the National Assembly. Each cabinet officer is responsible to lead one part of the Bureaucracy under his perview. There are 12 cabinet positions in the Government. The Supreme Court of the Republic The Supreme Court of the Republic is the final court of appeals for the Republic and is the court of original jurisdiction for all suits concerning the Republican Government. The Court may only exercise judicial review in the event of a law suit questioning the justice or conformity of some law passed through the National Assembly, and signed by the President. They may not rule on controversies before them. The Court is appointed by the President and Confirmed by the National Assembly. The Court is responsible to oversee all lower courts, and the Supreme Court's decisions are precedential upon lower courts and the Republican Government. Category:Nations